Steven And Amethyst: The Envy Of One's Thoughts
by Eogrus
Summary: Steven and Amethyst are relaxing at the beach, but then their relationship hits a rock bottom! Will they fix and be together in love again? Find out!


Steven and Amethyst were at the beach, gazing into each others soulful eyes in loveful contemplation as the tides kissed the sands in a tender loveful touch so expressed. The day was clear and bright, the sun shone and the Suliformes birds flew in majestic flocks organised in perfection and peace through structure and knowledge.

"Oh my love, isn't this passionate turning of Helios sacred light so wonderous and good?" moaned Amethyst trepidly like an emancipation koala of one's unexpected status and glory.

"Yes, dearest lover of ages, but I fear in my frail heart of condolences surrounded by the crushing weight of cardiac fat" confessed Steve sadly.

"But why?" asked in mournful sorrow the purple exotic negress woman the Amethyst of massive camelopardine breasts like the beastial impulses of a past long gone.

"Oh, my love, Connie and the evil sulty gems AND LION want to terminate our heavenly and most divinely ordained affair and steal me for each and every one of themselves for selfish desires!" cried Stephen in pain, his heart palpitating with the horrid fears of his love permutation and stability.

But there was silence in the air, aside from bird pooping noises.

"I SAID 'each and everyone of themselves want to steal me for their selfish desires'!" said Steven in irritation, but there was nothing.

Frustrated, Steven got up and went to look for them, his heart not withstanding the pressure that adipose tissues has on one's expectations and dreams. He suddenly smelled a lot of rotten putrid fish salad, and he followed the scent to the bushes, where he went to look. That evil black Nigeria lady from the pizza place went after him to RAPE, but Amethyst threw her lasso at her and ripped out her spine sexily.

"No that's out of character!" bitched the old negress, but she died righteously because she was fucking ugly and old. Black marmalade poop like the scansoriality of infinity spread on the bushes like butter on jelly.

So anyways Steven went to look...and he GASPED! In the bushes, Pearl and Garnet were making out, rubbing their vaginas with their long scizzor (geddit) nails, cutting each other's bleeding clits and labia. Their hands were full of rotten cow turd shit, so their vaginas became necrotic and ejected lots of pus, only that their bodies were made of LIGHT so the pus was full of UV radiation, that spread cancer in their flesh. The end result, is that their bodies were severely tumourous and amorphous, so the once pretty thin lady Pearl looked like a mutated heffalump ejaculating cheese from her flesh wounds, and Ganret looked even worse than the Cluster gems.

Beneath them was Barbara Gordon's corpse, now a skeleton drenched in proffoundly rotten yellow diarrhea and pus, full of decapods and trilobites, and Granet and Pearl used her ribs to MASTURBATE.

"WTF!?" shrieked Stefani in deepest and most pallid horrore profundo, "I thought you lusted after me!"

"No, Steven, we were actually lesbo all along" said Pearl wises as she waved her shit-encrusted index finger in education, "I loved your mother and that is why I lusted after you, but now I see clearly again."

"And I am made of two girls" said Garmesin, and to prove a point she became two midgets!

"Yeah, Steven, not everything rotates around you pitilessly PERV" mocked the witch Connie mockingly, she was watching the commotion from the bushes as she read Kyell Gold books like Camouflage (my favourite), masturbating her filthy vagina full of bats again. Their beating wings sent her to the thrall of orgasm, and she moaned like a constipated camel of insincerity.

Steven had an identity crisis. The boy so desired by all the women had his lack of attention turned on him, they all converted to lesbo due to penis wishes and now they had let him be, forever unacknowledged. They had all moved on, but he had not, and the lack of attention gnawed on the insides like a castrated viper of misery. If the dragon is a symbol of man's greed, then the unholy hellfires burned on the inside a trepid little boy.

"Oh Lion, you still want me don't you?" asked Steven, rubbing his intensely obese body sexily with baby oils.

Alas, even Lion had moved on. He was now fucking Jamie the theatre soldier boy, losing himself in the masculine supple musks of a tender eromenos like Zeus raped Ganymede in the form of a powerful Aquila eagle bird upon the heavens of Crete.

"And you Peridota?" asked Ste+en to her, winking his lush eyelashes like butterfly wings on a hurricane of lust.

"Fat chance lol GEDDIT!" giggled Peridot childishly, foolishly and stupidly. She was watching Chris Reed being POV fucked with her ipad, texting to Yellow Diamond about sexual progress and prowess.

Yellow Diamond turned away disgustedly, she liked Maverickmen better.

"OH CARP!" moaned Peridot in hatred, then punching her uterus and dying.

Steven's eyes watered in bitter tears. He, the once lustful stud every woman liked, now was ignored FOREVER, just as light has no beginning and darkness has no end.

"BAAAAWWWWW NOBODY LOVES ME BWAAAAAAAA!" he cried, tipping his fedora.

"Hey, we're in a relationship rmemeber?" said Amethyst in cheated frustrating, humping a turtledove in hatred.

Steven got MAD, he is a misogynistic monster who hates when women talk back to him, so he grabbed his sword and stabbed his beloved in the heart, a phallic gesture of lethal meaning. Amethyst cried in pain and betrayal, a last gasping breath as she died at last, her gem cracked and broken. The big-boobied waitress whore lady was finally in hell, forever away from the crutches of her former lover Steven. The turtledove flew away, the last essence of love in mindless chaos.

The boy regreted, the pangs of compassion hammered his ribcage in the blubber tissues within, but it was too latte, he was too far gone. The wonderous little boy of hopes and dreams had too died, now only the lust and hatred for the feminine woman remained.

"You bitches will have my COCK whereas you like it or NOT!" cried Steven hatefully and rapistly like a gengivitis hobo wombat, and he took out his pants, preparing to RAPE!

Then he grabbed Pearl and shoved it inside her rotten pussy, which burst open in foul disease the moment that happened, her sides falling apart, revealing a necrotic hole showing her pelvis bones.

"Oh Steven, how you shits yourself" cackled Pearl cruelly.

"Wghat's that supposed to mean AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" cried Steven as rats and crabs made of pig turd crawled out of Pearl's rectum and BITE STEVEN'S BALLS!

Stephane's testicles instantly became blackened and rottened, the flesh quickly converting with black shit and the semen becoming pappy brown diarrhea, ejeculating out of his putrid cock, now purple and yellow, which then EXPLODED as he came, castrating him forever. To make matters more the bad, Sapphire took out Baraba Gordon's rib and shoved it up his uncleaned, shit-encrusted fecal anus, dislodging centuries of constipated shit contained within, making his bowels produce a fountain of anal mud. Ruby then grabbed a load and shoved it up his mouth, forcing him to eat it and shit it out again. The rhythmn of shitting-then-shoving-then-eating-then-shitting increased to 5 km p half of a second, then a third of that, until faeces formed a perpetual loop within Steven's digestive system, completely filling it in a noxious flow.

This was too much, so much so that Steven's heart stopped beating at last. But the flow, it vibrated his body, it kept the blood pumping in his organism, a sick mockery of life that kept Steven within the hateful realm of the living, away from the embrace of Thanatos and HELL. It kept his lungs moving in hateful, disgusting diaphragm motions, and soon his mind became attuned to every vibration of this fecal parade, and he meditated upon his predicament

Stefani's mind enlightened, and he became one with the faeces. Alas, he could depart, leaving his fecal husk of a body and achieving Nirvana.

"Aw crap, he dead" said Ruby sadly, she wanted to torture Steven for ten thousand years, she hated the little brat that much.

"Shhh, let us entertain ourselves with higher brow entertainment" said Sapphire, putting the DVD of The Little Prince in her pussy (AN: IT'S A REALLY GOOD MOVIE U SHOULD CHECK IT OUT DO NOT LET DISNEY WIN THE OSCASRS LIKE LAST YEAR)

Then Ruby threw Steven's corpse in the toilet and FLUSHED DOWN, giving the unrighteous devil child his most well deserved fate, even as he soul evaded justice. Then she, Pearl, Connie, Lion and Jamie went to watch the movie on Sapphire's uterus together, the most majestic of all theaters.

"Yay, I survived this without dying!" said Commissioner Gordon, who was watching in along with everyone else as he ated popcorn infused with vaginal juices.

But then a hand emerged from the sea, it was...MALACHITE! 


End file.
